


【all软】我见犹怜（三）

by LM10



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 09:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15927989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM10/pseuds/LM10
Summary: 长途黑车，硬盘文，各种play，写于意甲关窗前。为了惩罚魔笛，fp将他扔给更衣室车仑的故事。*凌辱/Dirty Talk/修罗场/OOC/慎真•小/黄/文肾肾肾，走心是假象。贝尔和拉莫斯修罗场篇





	【all软】我见犹怜（三）

莫德里奇跪在拉莫斯跟前。

金色毛茸茸的小脑袋在下身耸动，从上方可以看见对方光滑紧致的背脊弯曲着，微微隆起的两丘臀瓣富有韵律的摇摆着。

性器摩擦口腔的淫糜水声在更衣室响起，混杂着或轻或重的喘息声，隐隐急促的呼吸声。

拉莫斯修长的手指插入莫德里奇金色的发丝，用力把他按向自己，使他整张脸几乎埋进胯间，挺动着结实的腰身，每一下都有要把口中娇嫩插破的快感。

粗大的性器呛得莫德里奇渗出眼泪，喉头被异物的摩擦撞击涌出呕吐感，口水随着阴茎的进进出出不断地流出来，沿着他纤细的颈脖向下流淌。

在即将喷发的临界点，拉莫斯抽出阴茎，一手抓住莫德里奇的头发，迫使他昂起头，对着那张仰起的小脸喷射而出，滚烫的精液喷洒在上面，粘腻的脸颊、通红的鼻尖、红肿的嘴唇，连发梢都沾满了白浊。

拉莫斯一手捏着莫德里奇尖细的下巴：“你被射精的脸真好看。”

“塞尔吉奥，你 这 混 蛋”莫德里奇伸手想要擦去脸上的污秽。

拉莫斯一把打掉他的手，捏起他的下颚，迫使他张开嘴，大拇指在他唇边抹了一点白色，伸进他的嘴里搅弄，坏笑着说：“好吃吗？”

莫德里奇用尖牙狠狠一个咬下去。

“嘶。”拉莫斯抽出手指，“真是只小野猫。”

莫德里奇趁机脱离他的掌控，刚站起身——

小猴子就跑过来了。

小猴子战栗的身体快要抑制不住爆发的怒意：“他居然…！”

莫德里奇用手背随意地抹了把脸：“没事。”

而后，转头看向弗洛伦蒂诺的方向：“够了吗。”

弗洛伦蒂诺并没有理会莫德里奇，而只看向拉莫斯，手指敲打着手背，不急不慢地说：“塞尔吉奥，贝尔已出色的完成了任务。身为队长，相信你明白应该怎么做。”

拉莫斯别有深意地瞥一眼濒临爆发边缘的威尔士人，略有所思。

他摊摊手："OK."

正合他意。

贝尔站出来挡住了拉莫斯走向莫德里奇的去路。

铁血后卫和左路魔翼的正面对视。

两人之间弥漫着一触即发的紧张空气。

拉莫斯挑了挑眉，“怎么，你要干嘛？”

贝尔盯着拉莫斯，蓝色的眸底已经暗流汹涌：“这句话该我问你，你想做什么。”

拉莫斯咧嘴一笑，颇有几分邪气：“你说呢，当然是干他。”

一个愤怒的拳头猛地砸在拉莫斯脸上。

莫德里奇扑在贝尔身上：“加雷斯别这样住手！”

“操。”拉莫斯吐了一口唾沫。

抡起拳头就要回敬——

莫德里奇反身举手按下拉莫斯的手臂，推着他往远离贝尔的方向而去。

“冷静，塞尔吉奥！”

“嘶。”拉莫斯用指腹用力抹了一把嘴角，“你让我冷静？”

莫德里奇心惊肉跳地看着拉莫斯渗着血的嘴角，脸上已然肿起一块。

这一拳真打狠了。

莫德里奇小心翼翼地用手指碰了碰拉莫斯下巴的血迹：“塞尔吉奥，答应我，这次就算了，好吗？”

“啧。”拉莫斯：“那你知道该怎么做。”

莫德里奇的手指停顿了一下，嘴角牵扯起脸上有些僵硬的肌肉：“我当然知道。”

拉莫斯一手搭在莫德里奇的肩上，俯下身在他耳边说：“卢卡，我们是朋友，我没强迫你占你便宜的意思，你知道，我们都是男人。但是，我是队长，这关系到更衣室。”

莫德里奇不懂维护更衣室平衡跟上不上他有毛关系，但他还是点点头说：“我知道。”

“卢卡！”贝尔焦急的声音响起。

莫德里奇一回头就看见183个头的大男人可怜巴巴站在那里，他那么不安、那么彷徨，同时又在生气、在愤怒，又像个懊恼的做错事的孩子，像被遗弃的、待安抚的小动物。

莫德里奇开始了今天的第四次头疼。

加雷斯贝尔，某种程度上是一个比塞尔吉奥拉莫斯更难搞的男人。

莫德里奇决定去给小动物顺毛了。

“加雷斯……”莫德里奇抬手揉着贝尔的脑袋，有点踌躇地开口：“等我和塞尔吉奥干完这炮，主席就一定会放过我了。”

贝尔不可置信地看着他：“卢卡，你知道你在说什么吗？”

“就、就是我要和塞尔吉奥来一炮。”莫德里奇说完觉得这样还不够，又体贴地奉上解释：“就像刚才我和你一样。”

“……我和他，对你来说是一样的吗……”贝尔满脸悲伤地摇着头，“是不是只要能帮到你的，不管是谁你都可以给他上！”

“诶……不是这样的，加雷斯你听我说……”

莫德里奇开始了今天的第五次头疼，这孩子怎么回事。说起来，为什么他和塞尔吉奥来一炮还非得经过加雷斯的同意，他们不是都好久没一起玩儿了吗，论关系他现在明显和塞尔吉奥更好。难道就因为他最开始选择了让他帮忙，天知道这并没有特殊的含义，他只是选择了一个看起来最不会拒绝他的人。

“我不想听，你要么现在就和我一起走，要么这辈子都别和我说话。”

莫德里奇：好呀，你有本事一辈子不和我说话，有本事一辈子不吃我喂的饼。

“你听我说，我不想以后再让弗洛伦蒂诺找我麻烦，所以，让我干完这一炮就好。你一定要和我僵持的话，这事你就别管了。”

“我是为你好，你叫我别管？我这么维护你，你……你还自甘下贱！”

莫德里奇觉得这对话没法继续了，友尽了。不对，他们本来好像早就已经友尽了。  
干脆破罐子破摔：“对，我就是自甘下贱，用不着你管！”

“你……！”贝尔张着嘴半天吐不出一个字。  
他看着莫德里奇那张还沾着其他男人精液的脸，从头发，到额头，眼角，甚至嘴唇，全都是。那总是散发着清爽洗发水味道的金发占满了男人精液的气味，那张印在他心尖的脸此刻显得模糊陌生，那双红唇永远不会吐露出动听的话，永远说出残忍的、让他伤心的句子。

贝尔怒极反笑，本就泛红的脸更红，笑容凄然而绝望，失神的蓝眸看着莫德里奇。最后，他直点着头，说：“好……好……你就这么想当婊子，那你就留在这儿吧！”

加雷斯贝尔，毫不留恋，头也不回地摔门决绝而去。

这一刻，他把罪恶关在了门内，把救赎关在了门外。

**Author's Note:**

> 加雷斯•尔康•贝尔  
> 为什么会那么琼瑶啊，望天
> 
> 这真的只是篇天雷肉文。
> 
> 左路魔翼是猴子在热刺时的称号了吧，现在还有四个字的称号吗
> 
> 终于把猴子送走了orz。猴不在好办事，可以尽情走肾，肆意np_(:з」∠)_


End file.
